


[SMIB]作家先生

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Series: [SMIB]作家先生 [1]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 现代paro，不明显的一见钟情的故事身体残疾，有不详细的假肢描写，并不影响剧情走向，请自行斟酌是否要阅读年龄操作，没有具体设定，但是伊吹长志摩几岁
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: [SMIB]作家先生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156244
Kudos: 16





	[SMIB]作家先生

“啊，是小志摩，早安！”  
志摩硬生生克制住想把迈进门的腿再收回来的冲动，他成为这家咖啡馆的常客已经有一个月之久了，但是每次都还是无法适应自称代理店长的人如此热情的招呼。  
或许有人说一个月算什么常客，但是对于志摩来说，这一个月他几乎每天都来，频率早就高过了这家店大部分的客人。  
是代理店长这么告诉他的，他可是代理店长指定常客。  
志摩垂着头往里走，还好这个时间店里的人并不多，仅有的几位客人都是附近居住的老人。彼此互相看着都眼熟，习惯了代理店长咋咋呼呼的性格，友善地点个头就又集中在自己的事情上。  
志摩走到吧台前：“早安，伊吹先生。”  
“都说了叫我伊吹就好了。”在室内还戴着墨镜的男人笑嘻嘻地推给他一杯咖啡：“给，来自店长的爱心咖啡！”  
“谢谢，虽然并没有这个需要。”志摩拉开椅子坐下，无视捂着心口装痛苦的伊吹：“蒲郡先生还没有回来吗？”  
伊吹做作的表情更加夸张：“从你第一次来的那回就是我在顾店吧，为什么总是问蒲叔的事情啊……太过分了哦……蒲叔和丽子阿姨难得出去旅游，当然要玩的久一点了。”  
“我是看店里客人并不多，不愿意这么好的咖啡店就毁在伊吹先生手里而已。”  
“才没有，是小志摩来的太早了！你等到下午再来，店里的女士和小姐们都很多哦。”  
“啊出现了，伊吹先生的自吹自擂。总不会想说大家都是为了你才来的吧？”  
伊吹撑着桌子故意凑近他：“别人我是不知道，但我可知道小志摩是为了我来的~”  
挥手打掉空气中飘来的爱心，志摩低头喝了一口咖啡，暗中希望对方没发现他悄悄红起来的后颈：“想太多了。”

志摩是一位推理小说作家，出过几本书，也有个两三本能在机场书店的畅销排行榜上排上数。他在写作的过程中算得上是有条理的类型，想好主题、列好大纲、查好资料，很少卡壳，经常被编辑夸赞为“唯一一个让人省心的作者”。然而在写手头这本新书的过程中，他却丧失了灵感。  
于是就在一个月前，在连续盯了三天白茫茫的文档之后，志摩蹬上他的爱车开始了他以前学生时代常做的事 - 城市巡游。说是城市巡游，其实也就是骑着自行车在周边转转。毕竟艺术来源于生活，对志摩来说，在没有灵感的时候，去大街上走走可能会带来意想不到的效果。  
和伊吹的相遇也正是源于他错过了通常会拐弯的路口，误打误撞找到了这家不大但精致的咖啡店。  
他本来只是想顺道进去买杯咖啡，推开门后，他发现店里只有吧台里站着的一个人。  
“欢迎光临~”对方本来正在整理东西，听见开门时带来的风铃响，就抬起头来：“您……啊……？”  
志摩因为他这反应愣住了，尴尬地站在门口，也拿不准这会儿自己是应该主动打招呼还是干脆掉头就走。  
对方缓缓摘下墨镜，揉了揉自己的眼睛，突然抬手指着他：“乌冬馆！”  
“……哈？！”这下志摩是真的想掉头就跑了。  
从对方嘴里喊出来的三个字，是他年少无知还在上大学时写的第一本推理小说，也是唯一一本在勒口的作者简介上印了他自己照片的书。  
好巧不巧，志摩估计自己是碰到了读过这本总共也没卖出1000册书的读者。  
果然，对方说道：“是作家先……”  
“请等一下！”志摩瞪圆了眼睛。  
对方闭嘴的速度叫志摩有点担心他会不会咬到自己的舌头。  
“请小一点声。”  
“哎，可是店里没人……”男人无辜地眨了眨眼，他看起来似乎很开心，还有点激动：“所以您是志摩一未先生吧？哇我还是第一次碰到有名人……难道，这是什么秘密取材？会有隐藏摄像机吗？”  
“谁会找一个普通作家做隐藏摄像机节目啊？”大概是对方周身环绕着的氛围过于轻松，志摩下意识的吐槽道。待他回神正觉得自己是不是失礼了，对方不但没有生气，还觉得很有意思的笑了起来。  
“小志摩可不是普通作家啊，”没等他对称呼提出质疑，男人回身去拿了咖啡杯，“你的书我都看了，写得都很有趣！请坐，要喝咖啡吧？”  
志摩这时才注意到店内浓郁的咖啡香气：“……请给我一杯摩卡咖啡，谢谢。”  
“好嘞，稍等。”过了一小会儿，咖啡被放到他面前：“请用。”  
志摩看看双手托着下巴趴在吧台上的男人，又看看面前热气腾腾的咖啡，半信半疑地端起来抿了一口：“……唔，好喝。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，那当然了！我们店里用的原材料可都是一流的。”对方被称赞了以后骄傲地挺起胸脯：“所以小志摩真的是来附近取材的吗？咖啡店杀人事件？”  
“请不要这样叫我，”志摩瞟了一眼他工作服上的名牌，“伊吹先生。”  
“这么生疏吗？好歹我也算是你忠实读者？”话是这么说，名叫伊吹蓝的男人脸上却没有任何不快的表情。  
志摩脑筋一转：“那我就告诉伊吹先生一个只有忠实读者才能知道的秘密吧。我现在确实是在筹备下一本小说……”  
“果然！是什么样的呢？乌冬馆一样的密室杀人吗？”  
“但是剧情背景还没有决定。”志摩不理他，眼皮都不眨地编着瞎话：“我现在心里有几个选项还在考虑，咖啡店……自然也是其中之一。”  
“所以，”志摩神神秘秘地将食指竖在唇前，“还请替我保密。”  
令他没有想到的是，伊吹也模仿了他的动作，食指立起凑过来像干杯一样的碰了他的手指。趁着他没回过神，伊吹给了他一个wink：“好哦，一言为定啦，小志摩。”  
有新的客人进来，伊吹去招呼，留下志摩一个人看着自己的手指发呆了几秒。  
这个人，有点可爱。

随口胡诌的理由变成了真的原因，志摩开始骑着车背着包雷打不动地去咖啡店报道，甚至犯了一个他通常不会犯的错误——搞错了开店时间。  
伊吹来开店的时候，看到在店门口徘徊的志摩，俩人相顾无言了几分钟。  
就在志摩下定决心如果对方开口揶揄他、他就原地消失再也不来后，伊吹面不改色地绕过他去开锁：“小志摩，今天也是要同样的吗？早饭呢？我给你做个三明治吧！新到的高级火腿哦。”  
过了几天志摩又早到了一小会儿，本来以为还会吃闭门羹的他，发现咖啡店已经开门。而门上挂着的精致的手写时间表，开门时间那里被人用歪七扭八的字迹改掉，比以往提前了大半个小时。  
志摩和伊吹的关系突飞猛进，两个人早上凑在吧台聊天，大部分时候都是伊吹在说志摩在听。等到客人多起来以后，志摩就会搬着自己的东西转移到伊吹给他留好的角落的桌子去。  
咖啡店的老板是一位叫蒲郡的退休警察，一生勤勤恳恳工作，用攒下来的钱接手了这家本来要被拆除掉的小店。伊吹在这里工作已久，用本人的话来说，蒲郡先生对他是恩人一般的存在，帮了他不少，现在更是基本把店都交到伊吹手里去管。  
平时店里人流量并不算多，以周边居住的老人为主，偶尔会有一些OL和JK在下班、放学后来坐坐。所以基本只有伊吹一个人顾店，志摩见过几次有一位姓泷的先生在旁边帮忙，听伊吹说是他的朋友。  
志摩在店里写稿子，有时听着来吃小甜点的OL们悄声谈论狗狗店长，有时听到女高中生直接喊他伊吹汪。伊吹从来都不生气，总是“来了来了”地端着盘子兴高采烈地给客人们服务。  
志摩打字的手一停，文档里的侦探在下雨的夜晚抱回家一只小狗。  
伊吹是个很机灵的人，志摩和他聊天的时候经常会对他野生动物般的直觉称奇。伊吹有时会主动和他讨论书中的情节，志摩觉得有趣，给他提出一些谜题，总能被人以千奇百怪又有点道理的方法解决。志摩也不再把他当成普通的读者来看，而开始认真和对方商量起自己构思的内容。  
某天晚上，志摩照例在店里写作，今天他写得比较顺，伊吹就叫他不要急，刚好等他慢慢打烊。埋头苦写的时候，明明已经挂上了“CLOSED”牌子的门还是被人推开了。志摩抬头，一群打扮夸张的年轻人磕磕绊绊地闯了进来，其中一个人直接就近趴倒在一张桌子上。  
志摩扭头去看伊吹，对方皱紧了眉，举起一只手示意他别管，摘下围裙走出了吧台：“几位，不好意思哦，我们已经打烊了。”  
“啊？！”那群年轻人喧哗起来，不需要走近，志摩也闻到了浓重的酒气：“说什么呢！老子现在说要点单，你就得给老子点单！”  
领头人的手指都点到了伊吹胸口，伊吹都没有半点退缩的意思，只是沉稳地回答：“真的很不好意思，我们已经关门了。如果您需要什么的话，还请明天开门后再来吧。”  
“你这家伙……给脸不要脸啊！”趴倒在桌子上的那个人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，突然一拳就朝着伊吹挥了过去。  
“伊吹！”志摩赶紧站起来，下一秒咣当一声，那个人就被摔倒在地。  
伊吹半跪在地上，把对方的胳膊扭到背后：“哎呀，不要为难我嘛。现在是真的没办法给各位点单，厨房都收拾好了……唔，这可真叫人头疼呐……”  
那群人本就是喝醉后借机惹事，完全没想到会踢到块铁板，加上伊吹严肃时的表情特别能唬人，竟然被吓住不动了。  
伊吹缓缓站起身，松开对方后还把人扶了起来，他转转膝盖，道：“这样吧，要不小哥们等明天开门了再来？我记着大家的脸，明天给你们打个折，今天就行个方便先回去吧？”  
那人明显是被摔懵了，被自己的同伴扶着还想一直后退：“你……你……”  
这一群人里唯一一个看起来比较清醒地出来打圆场：“对不起啊店长小哥，这几个家伙喝多了，不懂事，我们现在就走，马上就走……”  
“嗯，那也行，路上小心点。”伊吹笑道，眼睛里却没有笑意：“啊不过，以防万一我还是得提醒一句……如果去店里找事的话，一般呢，都是会被扔出去的哦？”  
“知道了，知道了。”对方拽着自己的同伴往外走，临了还不忘了道歉：“对不起了，二位先生。”  
伊吹挥手：“哦，没事，路上小心！”  
志摩心情复杂地瞅着伸懒腰的伊吹，他一直只当对方是个直觉过人的单纯热血派，没想到还有圆滑的时候：“不知道你还会这一手啊……而且，很会讲话嘛？”  
“哎？啊，服务业嘛。我也是担心他们改天回来找事，万一我不在店里，只有蒲叔在怎么办呢？”伊吹跑过来挤他：“担心我啦？”  
“不担心。”志摩冷淡地把人推开：“请继续收拾去吧，我也快结束了。”  
“也是，时间不早了，小志摩也该早点回家。”伊吹认真地点点头，走回吧台后面：“要不要一会儿我送小志摩回家啊？”  
“好意心领了，但是不需要。”  
“啊，真是一如既往的冷淡……心好痛……”  
第二天，志摩听见高中女生扒着伊吹说话：“伊吹伊吹！我听说你昨天吓跑了好几个小混混呢！”  
伊吹佯装生气地叉腰，“你这又是从哪儿听来的谣言啊？难道是那群小鬼？不要总跟坏孩子一起玩哦，要注意安全！”  
“啊好啰嗦！不听不听！”女孩子吐舌头，然后颠颠跑来志摩旁边，不顾伊吹高喊“不要打扰小志摩”，一屁股坐在他身边：“小志摩小志摩，是真的吗？伊吹汪昨天赶走了好几个小混混？”  
志摩剜了一眼把这个昵称扩散出去、现在正冲他双手合十的罪魁祸首：“嗯，也不算他赶跑的吧。那几个家伙被唬住，自己就跑了。”  
“啊，传言果然是真的。”  
志摩好奇：“传言？”  
“哎？难道小志摩不知道吗？”不顾他对称呼的抗议，女孩子神秘兮兮地左顾右盼后，拿手挡着嘴悄声说：“伊吹汪他啊，以前是黑社会呢！”  
志摩一顿，敷衍过去：“啊，是吗。”  
“真的啦，大概。”女孩子显然对信息来源也不太有谱，见他摆出一副不信的脸，自知没趣地跑掉去找伊吹点单了。  
志摩想了下那夜见到的伊吹的身手，又想了想警察会成为他恩人的可能性，心里多少有点自己的盘算。只是他不愿意侵犯别人隐私，哪怕当事人看起来大大咧咧，于是他把自己的好奇心妥帖地收好。  
志摩也有种直觉，他和伊吹如此聊得来，或许有一天在双方都同意的情况下会聊到这些话题，只是他没想到机会来得还挺快。

志摩起床就发现手机显示有封新邮件，点开一看果然是伊吹，邮件里写着：小志摩，今天店里关门，下午开甜品会，要不要来？  
志摩对他天外飞来的想法倒是不觉得奇怪，不过他早就和编辑定好要讨论新书的走向，直接给伊吹回了邮件：今天和编辑有约了。  
像是一直守着手机似的，伊吹回复得很快：啊太遗憾了，不过要是完事的早也还是可以过来哦，我会给小志摩留一份的。  
和编辑商谈结束后，志摩婉拒了编辑一起吃饭的提议，给伊吹发消息：还在店里吗？  
伊吹又是秒回：在呢！过来吃饭？  
志摩跨上自行车：十分钟。  
从玻璃门外能看到店里除了伊吹外还有三个人，两位女性和一个小孩子。他推门进去，和黑发的女性对上眼：“桔梗队长！”  
“哎！”伊吹端着杯子的手停在半空：“小志摩和队长认识的吗？！”  
“好久不见了，志摩。”名为桔梗的女性和几年前志摩采访她是的样子没有什么变化，化着淡妆的脸上面露笑容，一身打扮干练利落。身边坐着个小男孩，嘴里咬着叉子，正好奇地打量着志摩。在她对面还坐着一位短发女子，她冲志摩点头示意后，主动从伊吹手里接过了杯子。  
“是真的好久不见，桔梗队长。小丰已经这么大了吗？”  
“嗯，可不是吗？”无视了旁边一直哎哎哎的伊吹，桔梗抚摸着孩子的后脑，微微垂头对他说道：“不记得了吗？是几年前一直来采访妈妈的志摩记者。”  
“小志摩还当过记者？！”  
志摩怕再不回答他，对方就要跃过桌子来抓自己了：“我以前在报社打工，写写稿子什么的。有一段时间机动搜查队的采访都是我负责的，因此认识了桔梗队长。”  
伊吹问了下时间：“啊，那刚好就是在我认识队长的前一年小志摩辞职了。”  
“但是你们现在居然认识了，还真是很巧呢。”  
志摩转向短发的女子：“初次见面，我是志摩一未。”  
“您好，我是羽野麦。最近经常听伊吹提起您呢，他给我推荐了不少您写的小说。”  
“那还……”现在换成志摩想跃过桌子了：“真是不好意思了……”  
伊吹怕他打击报复，赶紧转移话题：“先坐吧，小志摩，你要吃点什么吗？也快到晚饭时间了。”  
小丰先说了想要吃蛋包饭，伊吹赶紧拍着胸脯表示包在自己身上，小羽麦也主动提出跟着他去帮忙。  
志摩一边陪着和他熟络起来的小丰玩，一边同桔梗聊天：“所以桔梗队长怎么会和伊吹认识的呢？”  
“伊吹以前帮过我和小羽麦一个很大的忙。”桔梗微笑着看他把小丰抱在腿上：“你和伊吹呢？”  
志摩尴尬地清清嗓子：“伊吹好像看过我的第一本书，上面有我的照片，我一进来就被他认出来了。”  
“嗯，那孩子记性确实是很好，也很敏锐。”  
志摩想起那天女高中生的话，犹豫了几秒，还是试探性地问道：“伊吹帮的忙……和案件有关吗？”  
“啊。”桔梗队长不愧是经验丰富的警察，一听就猜透了他话里话外的意思。她瞟了一眼在旁边跑前跑后给小羽麦献殷勤的伊吹，意味深长地道：“有些事我不方便透露，不过如果是志摩去问的话，我想伊吹不会不回答的。”  
他不好意思地挠挠脸，就听见桔梗说：“我觉得他还挺喜欢你的呢。”  
明知道对方不是那个意思，志摩还是心尖一颤，刚待开玩笑反驳回去，伊吹和小羽麦端着食物回来了。  
吃完饭后又聊了会儿，桔梗三人便先告辞，虽然伊吹叫他也早点回家，志摩还是留下来帮着整理。  
“小羽麦很可爱吧？水灵灵的！队长也是，我可是很喜欢队长的呢~”伊吹一边刷碗一边炫耀。  
“你这是性骚扰发言吧……小羽麦听了会喜欢你这种轻浮的男人吗？”  
“不是啦！我对队长的喜欢呢，是尊敬的意思。队长和蒲叔一样，都是帮了我很多的人。而小羽麦就像妹妹一样，我是独生子，所以真的很羡慕有兄弟姐妹的人啊。哥哥觉得妹妹可爱，不是很正常的事吗？”  
“我以有四个兄弟姐妹的经验告诉你，其实也没什么好羡慕的。”志摩擦完桌子，站在吧台前看伊吹把碗都码好：“……桔梗队长说你曾经帮了她和小羽麦一个很大的忙。”  
碗磕到水池边缘，伊吹歪头，志摩无端从他的身上读出了点警惕：“嗯，队长说的吗……小志摩很好奇？”  
“现在要是说好奇是作家的天性，是不是有点卑鄙了？”在对方笑着摇头后，志摩坦然道：“好奇是当然的，但是如果伊吹先生不愿意说的话，我也不会追问。”  
“小志摩人可真好，就是太死板了，直接叫我伊吹嘛。”伊吹关上水龙头：“其实昨天我听到小爱理和你说的话了。”  
“所以是真的吗？桔梗队长提到的也和那个有关？”  
志摩本来以为会得到一个“都是假的”或者其他敷衍的回应，没想到伊吹一脸无所谓：“是啊，我以前确实是混黑社会的。”  
他很专注地看着志摩：“怎么，小志摩会觉得我很可怕吗？”  
“并没有……我反倒好奇伊吹先生这个样子是怎么能进到黑社会里去的。”志摩这话倒不是故意想缓和气氛，而是他真心这么觉得。伊吹这个人，不论怎么看都不像是会做奸耍滑的恶人。  
“喂……你这话肯定没在夸我吧？”伊吹噘嘴：“不过也没什么的，我当时就是个小喽啰。后来我碰到了桔梗队长他们，做了一段时间的污点证人，大概就是这样咯。反正不是什么值得骄傲的事情。”  
“但是能坦然承认自己有不太好的过去是很值得骄傲的事。”志摩说，他迎上伊吹柔和下来的眼睛，故意刺对方：“反正也和我想的差不多，伊吹的水平大概也混不到很核心的位置吧。”  
“小志摩第一次直接叫我居然还是在这种情况下，太过分了……”从被踢了的狗狗到张牙舞爪的转换只用了一秒，伊吹朝他扔了一个东西，动作夸张但是力度却很轻，志摩接在手里一看是一块巧克力：“还想知道什么的话，下回可以直接问我。好了，快回家吧小志摩，明天见。”

伊吹问他：“志摩，明天要陪我去进货吗？”  
志摩揉揉架着眼镜的鼻梁：“可以是可以，不开店了吗明天？”  
“泷会来帮我看店的。缺了点需求量不大，但是又挺重要的东西，必须得出去买一趟才行。”伊吹一边写着志摩猜是清单一类的东西，一边晃脑袋：“我和小志摩都还没在店外面见过呢~”  
“为什么要说的像是好朋友一样。”  
笔落在桌子上发出了清脆的啪的一声：“难道不是？！”  
志摩在他控诉的眼神下别过头：“……知道了，明天几点？”  
“又来了，转移话题！明天下午3点？晚上要不要一起吃饭？”气来得快去得也快，伊吹已经开始思考明晚要吃什么了：“商店街那边新开了一家乌冬店，女士们都说很好吃，要不要去，要不要去？”  
“去。”志摩收拾东西，现在他已经习惯陪着伊吹做关店前的整理工作，差不多能和伊吹同步结束手上正在干的事情：“伊吹请客。”  
“好！”得到了想要的答案，伊吹欣然答应，说出了每天都会和志摩说的话：“那么明天见，小志摩。”  
伊吹的私服和志摩想象的差不多，对方鼻子上还架着那副熟悉的墨镜，一身打扮随性不羁，直筒裤的裤脚有些拖地。  
“好白。”他脱口而出。  
“是潮流啦。”伊吹带着他往商店街里走，熟练地从口袋里掏出一个经常在阿姨们身上看到的购物袋，挎在肩上：“首先是阿姨那边……”  
志摩跟了他一路，说是陪伊吹来买东西，其实他就只是在旁边站着看伊吹和各个店主激情互动。伊吹全程拉着他的胳膊，给各位店主们介绍：“阿姨/大叔，这是小志摩，以后要是来买菜多关照他啊。”  
自认脸皮不算薄的志摩被他拽着秀这么一圈也从脸红到了脖子，好在店主们的热情回应压倒了一切。就连最后去乌冬面店吃饭，伊吹都凭借着自己可怕的亲和力和店主搭上线，最后还被打了个折。  
吃完饭两人折中商量，决定还是走到咖啡馆后再分开。伊吹总是过分操心志摩太晚回家的安全性，叫志摩心里嘀咕莫不是把他当成弟弟看待。  
要是和小羽麦一个定位的话……他有点分神地想着，连伊吹说了什么都没太记得。  
倏地，志摩被人拽了一把，背撞到墙上，一个黑影盖住了他。  
虽然志摩对爱情故事不太感冒，但是他也知道目前这个情况是被大家玩了一阵现在已经没那么流行了的壁咚，而壁咚他的人正是伊吹。  
“小志摩，志摩？没事吧？”黑影放开他，伊吹关切的脸出现在他视野里，这时他才听见轰隆远去的引擎声：“刚才叫你你也没反应，没受伤吧？”  
志摩喉结滚动，找回自己的声音：“我没事，伊吹呢？”  
“裤子被蹭了一下，果然这一身太白了吗……”伊吹一脸心疼地掸了掸右边裤腿，恼火地冲着跑掉的摩托车比出不雅手势：“在这么窄的地方开快车，脑子有问题吧！”  
志摩也看向他的裤子：“……多谢了。”  
“没事就好。”伊吹搭着他的肩，沉甸甸地压着他：“我们走慢点吧？刚才被吓了一跳，我现在还扑通扑通的，小志摩你摸……”  
被拉过去的手底下跳动的节奏确实有些快，只是虚放着他都觉得自己的心跳和伊吹的已经同步：“确实很快呢。”  
志摩的指尖碰碰伊吹的胸口：“不怕不怕了。”  
“小志摩真温柔。”还是伊吹先放开了他的手：“嗯，小志摩也不怕了哦。”  
后半段路他俩走得很慢，慢到志摩怀疑是自己的错觉，慢到他怀疑伊吹原来是这么有耐心的一个人。  
到了分开的地点，伊吹也是，很快地朝他挥手告别，然后很慢地走开了。

过了两天，志摩罕见地收到了伊吹“今天不开门了，抱歉”的短信。  
他开始也没当回事，只以为是伊吹又是要临时办点事，志摩照常回复他：“办完事要见面吗？”觉得有些奇怪是在对方回复了“今天不方便，抱歉”后。  
志摩重新读了几遍这两条短信，伊吹没有加平时的语气词更没有句尾的爱心。虽然只是简单的文字，他却从中读出了不对的情绪。  
结果就因为这个，搞得他一整个白天心神不宁，字都没打两个。他想了又想还是骑车出去，打着散心的算盘，身体却自动驱使往咖啡店驶去。  
拐过路口，路边的人影让他一个急刹车，是伊吹。对方的样子看起来很是奇怪，整个人重心偏向左腿，几乎是没有在使力地拖着右腿向前挪动。  
难道是伤到腿了吗？  
“伊吹？”志摩把自行车骑到他旁边，发现他一脸苍白：“没事吧？”  
“啊，小志摩……”伊吹似乎是被突然出现的他吓了一跳，满脸歉意和疲惫：“抱歉，能扶我到店里吗？还有一点距离，但是我实在是走不动了……”  
志摩直接把车推到墙边想来扶他，结果伊吹还啰嗦叫他记得上锁，志摩舌尖一顶口腔内侧：“闭嘴！”  
等他二话没说架起伊吹时，对方什么话都没再讲，没有夸他真有男子气概，也没开玩笑他矮了一截。伊吹只是很安心地把自己落在他身上，脑袋贴着志摩的头顶，捏了捏他的手臂权当是安慰。  
进到店里以后，伊吹体力不支，瘫到离门口最近的一个椅子上不动了：“对不起，小志摩，你能帮我把门锁上吗？”  
志摩做完后转身，他看到伊吹挽起了自己右腿的裤腿，没了布料的遮挡，膝盖以下，一根金属制的东西直挺挺的立在那里。  
他没有反应过来，而伊吹似乎误解了他的没有反应，非常抱歉地冲他笑：“吓到你了吧？不好意思，实在是太疼了，我必须得把它卸下来……让小志摩不舒服了吧，对不起哦。”  
“不，没什么……我只是有点吃惊。”志摩赶忙摇头，毕竟他上周还收到了伊吹晨练跑步时的照片：“需要我帮你拿什么东西吗？”  
“嗯，我想想……哦对了，如果可以的话，帮我拿一条毛巾好吗？知道在哪里的吧？”  
志摩赶紧绕到吧台后面去拿毛巾，为了让对方也让自己放松下来，他问道：“今天说不能见面了，就是因为这个吧？”  
“对……之前的假肢有些不合适了，我去重新调整了一下，但是没想到还是磨得很痛。”伊吹苦恼地说：“搞不好明天还得去调整……好烦啊，那样就不能开店了。”  
志摩的动作停住：“会很突然就不合适了吗？”  
“那倒也不是，但是前天，不是被车蹭到了吗。”  
是他保护了志摩的那天。大概是把志摩往里推的时候被摩托车蹭了吧，他还记得伊吹的裤腿上有被蹭脏的痕迹。  
志摩的第一反应是要道歉：“抱歉……”  
“啊？不是志摩的错啊，是那个乱开飞车的人不好！”结果伊吹慌张了起来，要是平时志摩毫不怀疑他会跑过来抓自己的手：“况且小志摩是作家嘛，要是不小心伤到哪儿了，尤其是手，会很麻烦的。”  
他沉默地拿着伊吹常揣在腰间的毛巾走回来，伊吹已经把假肢卸下来立在旁边。  
他伸手要接：“小志摩不继续问吗？作家的好奇心什么的，也都是很有探究心的吧？”  
“有探究心的前提是有同理心。”志摩没理会他伸出的手，直接单膝跪下来替他擦拭布满汗液的腿：“我尊重你，难道平时我表现的还不够明显吗？如果伊吹现在叫我滚出去，我也会马上照做。”  
他能感觉到伊吹的目光凝聚在他身上，良久，对方的手羽毛般落在他头顶：“谢谢你，小志摩可真是个好孩子。”  
擦拭好后，志摩按照伊吹的指示，从后面的工作间里找到了他的备用假肢。  
伊吹拿出来以后，一边熟练的穿戴，一边跟志摩讲话：“我和小羽麦其实都是证人。但是小羽麦是好孩子，完全是被迫卷进去的。我第一次见到小羽麦的时候她就被上面的人追着跑，虽然我也在辰井组，但是完全不能忍啊，这样对待一个女孩子。然后我就帮了她，结果我就被桔梗队长抓到了，当了证人。腿的话，是我们在作为证人被保护转移时受伤的。我也不怎么记得具体情况了，大概就‘砰’的一下子，就这样了。”  
“……很痛吧？”  
“也还好？毕竟我昏过去了哈哈哈哈。等再醒过来的时候已经打好止痛药了，就没那么疼了。”  
骗人，志摩必须得长吁一口气，才觉得自己没那么容易要窒息，就像拔牙过后恢复的那几天都还会要死要活，受了那么重的伤怎么可能不疼。  
不过伊吹的态度好似在谈论晚餐，是一种再平和不过的感觉。与此相比，他提到自己曾经是小混混时的态度还更激烈些。  
“伊吹你可真是了不起啊……”  
伊吹整理好后试着站起来，志摩下意识去扶他，还被人戏弄地拍掉。  
伊吹冲他做鬼脸吐舌头，站在地上后还蹦跶了两下，松松挽起的裤腿滑落下去盖到脚踝：“自己做错的事情要自己改正。虽然我没有直接造成小羽麦的痛苦，但是仔细想想的话，我也是有责任的。所以那个时候，我就觉得自己必须要好好做才行。桔梗队长、蒲叔他们都给了我机会，我可不能辜负他们。”  
“不开店也可以的吧，偶尔，蒲叔会理解的。”想到他刚才的样子，志摩又皱起了眉。  
伊吹看起来还是很累，自行诊断没有其他不适后，又瘫回了椅子上：“是倒是是……但是不开店的话，不就见不到你了嘛。”  
志摩的心，用最俗套的文学修辞来写，漏跳了一拍。  
伊吹还在自顾自地说：“我一直在想小志摩要是把稿子写完了的话，就不会来店里了吧。但是要是因为这种原因就随便不开门的话，暂且不说蒲叔和大家，我也太对不起小志摩了，因为这对你的工作来说很重要吧。所以为了能见到小志摩，为了能帮上小志摩的忙，我一定要努力开……哎？志摩？”  
志摩弯下腰堵住了他的嘴。  
开始只是单纯地相互触碰，然后当伊吹因为惊讶而微微张开嘴的时候，志摩果断地入侵了他的口腔内。  
他的舌头贴着伊吹的舌头下面滑进去，毫不客气地舔过他的内壁和贝齿。伊吹非但没有阻挠他，反而把嘴张得更大了些，也开始回应他的亲吻。  
最后以两个人都差点背过气而告终。  
他贴着伊吹的颈侧喘息，呼吸落在对方露出的肌肤上，感受着伊吹的身体和他一样剧烈起伏着。  
太安静了，头脑冷静下来的志摩有些心惊胆战地想，伊吹一直没有说话。万一伊吹的“想见你”并不是他理解的这个意思，他就要去局子里写稿了吧……不对，这个时候为什么要想稿子，应该道歉才对。  
但是等他刚想放开伊吹时，对方的手臂缠了上来，紧紧地。  
“啊……”他听见伊吹叹息着说：“可是我还没跟小志摩告白呢，明明这次我想先主动的……”  
他才放松地笑出声来：“你可以下次主动啊。”  
“说起来啊，小志摩，作家表白会说什么啊？”  
“嗯……月色真美？”  
“现在可是白天欸。”  
“你真美？”  
“……哇哦我鸡皮疙瘩都掉了，你快放开我。”  
“小蓝害羞了吗？而且很不好意思，好像是你没放开我？”  
“什……！交往第一天就进入到互相叫名字的模式了吗！一未好轻浮！”  
“……你这家伙这不是叫的也挺顺口的吗……”  
“等一下我可是比你大你不许这么说我！快点，重新想个好听的表白语，不然我明天就在店门口贴条，小志摩禁止入内！”  
“行行行，好好好，我这就想……”  
“啧，小志摩，好敷衍。”

一个月后，打烊后的整理时间，志摩把新书放在吧台上。  
正洗着杯子的伊吹抬起头，看了看志摩，又看了看那本书。  
然后他小心地在围裙上擦干净手，轻手轻脚地翻开到书的扉页。  
书上写着：致我的爱人，蓝，感谢你未来长久的陪伴。

**Author's Note:**

> 想写但是没有写的：  
> 哈姆酱会陪ibk去做假肢的调整，sm一开始知道还有点醋，ibk解释说是因为不想让sm看到自己狼狈的样子  
> 两个人交往了蛮久以后才doi，因为ibk总藏着，结果有天喝多了以后被sm强硬的扒了，以后每次做的时候sm都会亲受伤的那部分  
> 同居啦  
> ibk带sm去拜访了蒲叔，丽子阿姨很喜欢sm，也带sm去给自己的父母上坟  
> 目前sm还在努力说服ibk跟他回家，虽然还没成功但是也快了  
> ibk就是喜欢sm的脸所以记得才这么深，还在当小混混的时候跟着大哥去收保护费，在书店里随便翻开了一本书就是sm的出道作，看到作者简介当时就把书带回家了（付了钱的！  
> 所以这是个双向一见钟情的故事（


End file.
